The present invention relates to a contact device for electrical switchgear.
A contact device for electrical switchgear is known. Patent No. 147 587 of the former German Democratic Republic describes a double-break contact device for electrical switchgear. The moveable design of the fixed contacts ensures a no longer variable circuit state of this contact device. Here, the fixed contact is a limb-type part that is able to execute a slewing motion and which is pushed in the direction of moveable switching contacts against a limiting stop by a compression spring that is braced against the housing of the switching device.
An object of the present invention is to provide a contact device for switching gear which, on the one hand, assures more uniform erosion of the contact materials, and on the other hand, because of its design, ensures markedly simpler assembly of the individual parts.
The present invention provides a multiple break contact device for an electrical switchgear, the contact device including at least one contact bridge including at least two movable contact members and being driven by a magnet armature, and at least two linearly moveably supported fixed contacts, the at least two fixed contacts being acted upon by at least one spring element tending to force each of the at least two fixed contacts toward a respective one of the at least two moveable contacts. The straight, linear moving direction of the fixed contacts ensures a uniform contact erosion of the contact materials. In addition, a defined path limitation of the fixed contacts in the actuating direction of the magnet armature of the solenoid-operated mechanism permits the use of a contact erosion indicator.